


In the night with your twisted tongue when you drop the bomb i'm blown away

by Zouisbagels



Series: Nuclear Seasons [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, This Is STUPID, and im sorry please dont, fanfic so i thought i'd give it a try, i hate this so much so pretend it isn't bad, kill me i just dont really write, spare my feelings, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zouisbagels/pseuds/Zouisbagels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn doesn't really know what he's doing, maybe he's crazy or maybe...he's just in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the night with your twisted tongue when you drop the bomb i'm blown away

**Author's Note:**

> Story title taken from the song "Nuclear Seasons" by Charli XCX

_When you go please don't leave your love in the sun my heart will melt away_

 

Zayn remebers the day he met Louis, it was just one of those days where you know nothing could go wrong...thats kinda what Zayn felt when he looked into Louis' eyes... _blue,_ the kind of blue that makes you believe nothing could go wrong.He honestly didnt know what he was thinking when he asked him to tea...well he did but he thinks maybe his girlfriend wouldn't like his answer very much. They did though, go for coffee and Zayn thinks it might just have been one of the best days of life when louis handed him a slip of paper with his number scribbled across it.  _Call me,_ it said...and he did.

 

_In the night with your twisted tongue when you drop the bomb i'm blown away_

Zayn and Louis have known eachother for at least a month now, they both have agreed that they don't regreat bumping into one another. That was until Zayn recieved a text from Lou, he calls him now saying  _you should meet my boyfriend_ does he decied maybe it wasn't the hurt but he doesn't have the right because he is such a hypocrite so he could only reply with a  _sure,_ _you can meet my girlfriend double date man_ does he finally admit he might have a problem with the amount of cringing he did while typeing it out.

 

_Cause I, refuse to hide in the page of the story_

 

Its two months after the double date that Zayn breaks up with Perrie and believe that there were tears and  _why  's_ more than Zayn would like to admit were on his part more than her's. She wanted to know  **why**. Zayn didn't know. _Zayn babe im sorry just...can we start over_. No answer. _OK...Im sorry for what ever i did to upset you._  And with those words he ran all the way to Louis' house after she left. Upon his arrival he knocked and waited, and waited, and wai-oh... _oh_. Hi Harry is Louis here? _Not right now, why is something wrong it looks like you've been crying. **Well thanks.** _ No, im fine i will just come back later, thanks anyway _. ok i'll tell him you stoped by,and Zayn?_ Yes, Harry? _I hope you feel better._ Zayn walked away with thoughts of why he could see why Louis loved Harry he was sweet and kind and sexy all in one, he also could see why he himself hated him because of that. _He was suppose to be perfect for louis._

_I, come out from the box i won't say i'm sorry_

 

It was in late August when Zayn found Liam, they were both sitting all alone at the bar and Zayn was looking for a good lay and the fit brunette with the muscels and the adorable puppy face but still looked like he had a dick out to kill was good enough for him because he walked up to him and said _i like your puppy face and i want to suck your dick. Now that was not what he meant to say but puppy boy looks pretty satisfied. Whats your name? **Zayn,Yours?**  Liam and thanks i guess for the flattering greeting. **Hey! i'm not like this on a daily basis**. And how do i know this? I don't know guess you'll just have to get to know me first. _ Now you could say he was flirting but Liam was cute and he really wanted to suck this guys dick so bad or get his dick sucked either is fine with him. _OK,well how about for tonight we be strangers but tomorrow morning i take you to breakfast?_  To Zayn this was a pretty good offer but thats probably just the vodka and brokeness speaking. _**Ok**_. So they did, and fell in love.

 

_We in the nuclear seasons, in the shelter i survived this road_

 

It was Liam and Zayn's third annvisary that Liam finally popped the question which also happened to be two days before the unimaginable happened. _**He WHAT?!** He cheated ok don't make me keep saying it! **Lou,im so sorry i thought you two were going to last forever**_. No he didn't. _Me too...im sorry im crying so much and im ruining your celebration i should just go_. ** _No, louis your fine your just hurting and your not ruining anything Harry is a jerk and your an angel and im sorry that you have to go though this_**. He really wasn't, but no one else had to know.

 

_We in the nuclear seasons, summer lovin' in the backseat gone_

 It was three months into Zayn's marriage to Liam that he found out about Louis' new girlfriend. He was overwhelemed with jealousy, and should a married man really be feeling that about his best friend? Maybe not but he just didn't want to be replaced or anything.Liar. When he found out it was when he accidently walked in on them unannouced he must say he has never been able to get the images out of his head. Eleanor was her name, he didn't really like her since she was able to touch Louis and he wasn't and whoa this dude just got of a relationship 2 months ago and he has already found someone else. And maybe Zayn thought way to many times about how he could easily break it off with Liam and just leaveand be happy...with Louis.

 

_Now im facing this on my own cause you tasted the blast and it shook your bones_

_  
_It was three years into his marriage that he finally relized maybe he wasnt truely happy with Liam or happy at all rather, but then he is not being completely honest because Liam does make him happy, he's cute, caring,and GREAT in bed but maybe thats not what Zayn wants but more of what he needs because you see Zayn likes a boy that can break a couple hearts but Liam never breaks his heart they haven't been in a fight since they were fighting over who was going to pay for their first date and that was nearly six years ago. Zayn thinks that three is just a really bad number for them.he also thinks they should get a divorce but they're ok or at least they will be.

 

_Im a warrior all alone, in a field of lies,I won't go home_

Zayn wasn't sure what he was thinking when he  went to the bar after him and Liam fought for the first time in seven years and got so pissed drunk that he ened up cheating on his puppy with an irish blond with the pale skin and weird name what was it Neil? Niall? Nell? He doesn't know and he honestly doesn't care.  But all he knows is that he needs to tell Liam before its to late.

 

_Cause i, did't burn my skin in the blaze of glory_

 

It Zayn and Liam's final day of being married and zayn couldnt be more diappointed in himself one for cheating and in Liam for letting this esculate so far. That night when zayn cheated he didn't even have to tell Liam because its like Liam could sense it and he was barely though the door when Liam started shooting rapid fire questions at him about _where he was? Who he was with? Did you do something illegal? Was it Louis i bet it was?_ **_Now wait what did you just say?_** _I said was it Louis? **What do you mean?** I mean i know you cheated on me...with Louis. **Why everytime we fight or argue you always bring him into things he did nothing wrong?**_ _Everytime we fight! Zayn we barely do fight and when we do its because you can't seem to keep your dick under contol when you're around him!_ ** _Shut Up! You dont know anything! You dont know what you're talking about!_** _Oh but Zayn i do and you know it you think i dont see the way you look at him! you look at him the way you are suppose to look at me! You think i dont see the way you talk to him like he is the most presious thing in the world! Like how you are supposeto look at me! you think i dont see the way you touch him and do these little things that make want to rip your throat out because Zayn you dont do that with or men, girls, whatever because thats what your suppose to do for me! i am your husband not Louis! Me! Me! You dont even see me anymore its like you've just forgotten that i exist and im sick of it so FUCK you For being so godamned stupid because i care about you Zayn I love you so very much and you won't let yourself love me back and i cant be in this kind of relationship!_ Liam won the house. And it just so happened to be March 3rd.

 

_I,come out your hands i wont say i'm sorry_

 

Zayn ened up staying with Louis for two months and boy were those months hellish. He has seen Louis and Eleanor nude to many times, Louis he doesnt mind so much but Eleanor...a lot. Zayn was content  with his life for someone who just got divorced but deep down he is dying just a little less each day. Zayn has recental excepted his feelings for louis after taking what Liam said into consideration...he might just love the pretty brunatte with the nice ass and lushious thighs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so im just gonna end it there for now because this is taking longer than i thought and im tired...and i know this sucks so please dont feel free to tell me.


End file.
